Dark Paradise
by Awesam
Summary: Bechloe. Set during PP2. This will be a series of one-shots about the Bechloe relationship during the movie, well, a different take on it. Beca Mitchell isn't stupid. She knows Chloe Beale loves her. She just doesn't want her. ANGST, ANGST, ANGST, ANGST.
1. Pool Party

**A/N: Hey! So I wrote this about a week or so ago for the song Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey. There are a series of small moments during PP2 that I have written from this POV. I wasn't going to post but an anon on Tumblr asked me to. Let me know if you are interested in the rest of the series. I haven't written the ending yet so it may be happy, but it also might not be.**

 **This is pretty sad and will make you hate Beca (at least a little bit - at least the Beca I have written here).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Paradise or Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell wasn't an idiot. Sure she could be a little slow when it came to intra-personal interactions but she always got there eventually. So she wasn't an idiot. She knew Chloe Beale was in love with her. It was in the way she touched her, more than anyone else. It was in the way she stared, just watching every movement the aspiring producer made. It was in the way she hadn't been in a relationship since hood night, as if she needed to be free just in case Beca ever returned her glances or touches or stares.

Beca Mitchell was Chloe Beale's best friend. She had been since the moment they met. No one else in the entire world could plough through Beca's walls the way the redhead did, maybe the naked shower duet on the second meeting had something to do with that. Chloe Beale was one of God's most perfect creations. She was filled with sunshine and love and she somehow gave herself so completely that Beca wasn't sure how she had any heart left for herself. She was selfless and caring. Her red hair flowed and crackled with a vibrancy that could only be explained by magic. Her blue eyes were hypnotic and the type of blue that could calm even the most ferocious soul.

Beca Mitchell wasn't a monster. She knew what she was doing was horrendous and would be sending her straight to hell but she had long since stopped caring. Beca was a broken person, so damaged that not even the magical Chloe Beale could repair her. She knew what she felt for Chloe, she knew that she craved every moment the pair shared and she knew it was selfish to take so much from her friend but keep her own heart at bay, as if it was a prize that Chloe just didn't deserve. She had watched the way love had ruined her mother and she refused to let her best friend do the same damage to her, so Beca did it to Chloe instead. Beca kissed Jesse, making sure Chloe was watching. Beca dated Jesse, telling Chloe details of every encounter. Beca fucked Jesse, screaming loud enough for Chloe to hear through the walls. But Beca refused to let Chloe go, knowing that she couldn't live a life without her presence, even if it made her a despicable person.

Beca watched her redhead across the pool. Her hair whipped in a circle of fire as she spun, her hips shaking and her shirt rising and revealing tanned, taut muscles. Her eyes were alive with passion and enthusiasm and her smile filled her face and allowed her white teeth to shine, blinding everyone that clustered around her. And they always clustered when Chloe was present. It was all a part of her magic. People craved the opportunity to even steal a moment of her, but she gave willingly and freely. Beca watched, sipping her drink, ignoring Jesse's words as they poured around her. She clenched the red solo cup, cracking it and letting it drop and splash at her feet, as the man nearest her redhead reached out an unwelcome hand. The hand touched a hip, pulling, holding, and having. Chloe let it happen, encouraged it, moved closer to him and responded with her own hand on his shoulder as she continued her sultry swaying. Jesse's voice had disappeared, knowing Beca wasn't listening anyway, and he didn't even react as she left him, without a thought, and stalked around the pool like a predator after her prey.

The touch was fire and electricity, just as it always was, as Beca lightly brushed a finger along Chloe's uncovered arm. The effect was instant. Chloe dropped her arm, stepped away from the man, and beamed at her best friend. Beca returned the look with a smirk, watching the jock from the corner of her eye as he easily took the hint and disappeared into the throng of dancing college students. Chloe squealed Beca's name, as if it had been months since they were last united, and pulled her into a tight side-hug. Guilt sunk deep into Beca's gut, just as it always did, but one look at bright blue eyes made her forget what she had just done-for now anyway. Just as she forgets the last time she had done it, and the hundreds of times before that. Chloe was hers, no one else's. Beca let Chloe's passion seep into her as she began to dance, now surrounded by the other Bellas and a few Trebles. A smile found its way onto her face, not even cracking when her eyes met Stacie's, the angry blue-green flickering with the message that Beca was, in fact, a monster. Stacie always seemed to know.

Beca met Chloe's eyes, reading the love, adoration and endless passion. She smirked, pulled the redhead closer, and pressed her lips to a cheek. Her body roared with a desire to just take Chloe, right there in the Treble's backyard. She knew Chloe would let her; Chloe would do anything for her. Heaviness clenched her heart at the thought of finally having Chloe, of making her scream her name in the way she'd been begging for. But maybe Beca really was a monster because she pulled away, grabbed Jesse's hand, and dragged him into the nearest room, keeping her eye on Chloe until the door closed.

* * *

 **A/N: thanks for reading! Review to let me know if you want the rest of them :) And don't worry! An Office update will be appearing VERY soon xoxox Peace.**


	2. Kommissar

**_A/N: You've asked and I've answered :) Here is the second drabble of Dark Paradise… It's dark… very dark… and it's only going to get worse. Consider that your warning._**

 ** _DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE COMPLETE SADNESS AND EVIL BECA_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect and Dark Paradise belongs to Lana Del Rey_**

* * *

Beca watched her from the back of the mini-bus. She was always watching her, always aware. Her head was bowed and her entire body was turned to face the window, to stare out at the scenery as they drove home. There was a slight hunch to her shoulders and an occasional shudder. She was crying. She was hurt.

Beca was torn, as she always was when Chloe was in pain that she'd inflicted. She was desperate to cover the distance between them, pull the redhead into her arms and kiss the pain away. She was also desperate to add to the damage, make it worse, make her implode... make her leave. But Chloe never left, and that made Beca love her even more. That made Beca push her even further away.

She turned, meeting the eyes that had been burning the side of her head. They were the stormy green that haunted her at night when she was reconsidering her actions. They were the judging green that always seemed to know what she was doing, what her real intentions were. They were the protective green that promised to inflict the same physical pain on Beca that she was creating emotionally in Chloe. Beca swallowed, clenching her jaw and stealing herself.

Stacie's sigh was heavy and loud, filling the silence in the mini-bus as she stood, ending her glaring contest with her captain and claiming the empty seat next to the once-bubbly redhead. A particular harsh shake of shoulders spoke volumes and Stacie pulled the sad senior into her arms, stroking one hand through wavy locks and pressing a light kiss to Chloe's temple.

"She doesn't deserve you."

It was whispered but it carried all the way to Beca's heart, twisting it sharply.

"Let her go."

A sniffle. Beca braced herself, ears alert and ready for the answer, for the moment when Chloe would finally admit defeat and leave, reserving her own heart.

"S-she didn't d-do anything wrong."

But she had. And everyone knew it. It hadn't been intentional at first, the flirting, it had simply happened. The gorgeous specimen of a woman had been towering, intimating, the two co-captains. It had been subtle and it had been quick, but Beca had felt it. A small touch of her hand and pleading blue eyes begging Beca to be the captain she should be and protect the honour of the Bellas. And that is exactly what she would have done... had the hand, the small touch, not burned her skin and begun a fire that roared through Beca's body, surrounding and swallowing her heart, demanding to be acted on. Jesse hadn't been there, hadn't been able to provide his body as a tool for because to use as a stake to Chloe's heart, but the German had been. So Beca had flirted. It had been an awkward display filled with a series of compliments. The Bellas had been able to accept it as Beca being Beca... whatever that meant. But not Chloe... and not Stacie.

"She didn't mean i-it."

Beca mirrored Stacie's sigh and slouched back in the bench chair. On the outside she told a story of disappointment, but on the inside? That's where she was grateful. Not even flirting with a woman, with the enemy, while standing by Chloe's side could drive her away. She would be there forever, torturing each other, supporting each other, loving each other...

"She called her physically flawless." Stacie's voice was soft but there was an edge to it, a pleading, a desire for Chloe to listen, to wake up and see what was really happening, the damage Beca was inflicting on them both.

A shrug. "It's Beca."

That answer meant both nothing and everything. It meant that Beca was forgiven for flirting with a stunning woman right in front of Chloe. It meant that Beca wasn't held accountable for her actions. It meant that it was Beca, and Chloe loved Beca, and that was all that really mattered.

Stacie sighed again. This fight was lost. She tightened her hold on her friend, resting her chin in the crook of her neck. Hate-filled green eyes met dark blue once more.

Those same eyes could do nothing but watch from her open bedroom as the short brunette crept down the stairs from the room she shared with Amy and snuck into Chloe's room in the dead of the night. She rolled over, sunk her head into her pillow, and dreamed of a new reality.

Beca opened the door, peaking an eye into the untouched darkness and glancing at the solitary bed in the room. The moon highlighted the slumbering figure, giving her a ghostly, angelic glow that although stunning did nothing compared to the way she sparkled in the brilliant sunshine. Chloe belonged to the day, but Beca belonged to the shadows. She didn't need permission. She crossed the floor, pulled back the pink comforter, and slipped into the warm bed.

"Hey." The whisper carried, circling the room and echoing in the silence. It was tinged with pain, still lingering from the car show and bus ride, but it was also filled with affection and genuine love.

Beca didn't answer, even though she should. Even though Chloe deserved an explanation, a reason, an apology, Beca gave her nothing. She simply rolled onto her back, arms to her sides, eyes focused on the glowing stars Chloe had stuck to the roof, as she waited.

The redhead moved quickly, knowing what was wanted, needed, just as she always did. She tucked herself into the smaller woman, wrapping her tightly into her arms and weaving a hand into dark locks. She buried her head in the crook of her neck, pressing light kisses to the skin there.

Beca didn't react, refused to move, instead letting Chloe hold her, comfort her, and protect her, while she kept her own arms to her sides and lapped up everything the redhead could give. And she gave so freely.

And when tears landed in the crevice of her shoulder, soaking into her neck, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep. She only had a few hours before she'd need to sneak back out, leaving Chloe to wake up alone and wanting, missing yet another piece of her soul that had been given to the brunette under the cover of darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep… that happened… I honestly didn't know I had this in me. Sorry folks. Office update is on its way too. Do we hate Beca yet? These chapters will keep being short little scene rewrites for Bechloe moments during PP2. Review, Follow, Fav, chat to me on Tumblr (awesam-blog). Peace.**


	3. Failing

**A/N: I feel the need to apologise for this chapter so… I'm sorry. I also feel like there should be some sort of warning on this chapter but I'm not really sure which horrible part to focus on. I seriously am I huge Bechloe shipper… I've always been one… regardless of how this chapter makes me seem. Also Chloe is my absolute favourite fictional character ever created (Snow being my all-time favourite human) so just know this chapter (and the next few) hurt me just as much as they hurt you.**

 **So, umm, enjoy?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect and Dark Paradise belongs to Lana Del Rey.**

* * *

Chloe paced. She was stressed, confused, lost, unsure and losing herself. Chloe Beale had always been sure... until a cursed Activities Fair that changed everything. How one day had changed the course of her entire life she could never comprehend, but she could explain it. Beca Mitchell. At first it has been attraction with a blistering side of curiosity. The 'alternative' girl had been unique and something Chloe had never experienced before. She was sarcastic, tattooed, and filled with a distain for all the things Chloe loved. Their first meeting should have been their last, would have been, had it not been for Chloe's desire to rid the girl from her mind with meaningless stranger sex in a public place. The excitement at the potential of being caught had overwhelmed her senses, consuming and defeating the lack of attraction she had for the faceless jock. He was nothing, because he wasn't her.

The voice had echoed against the tiles, entered her bloodstream and taken complete control of her body. She'd pulled away from the man, the boy, barely noticing the way he slipped out of her, as she turned towards the intoxicating sound. It called her like a siren and she obeyed. Her hand pulled open the curtain, slowly, like a dream, and the seductress revealed herself as the ghost in Chloe's memories. Her bright blue eyes had memorized every each of skin, creating a manifestation that would accompany Titanium every restless night for the rest of her existence. With each harmonized word Beca had reached a hand into Chloe's chest and removed her heart, taking it for her own and ridding Chloe of any free will she had once had.

Chloe hadn't actually expected Beca to go to auditions; she hadn't seemed like the type to give in to a naked strangers whims. Her heart had faltered, before burning her heart in its ferocity to beat out of its confines. One had smirked, and the other had beamed. Chloe couldn't be alone in this feeling, could she?

That year had been both the worst and best of Chloe's life. She'd finally found the music for her melody, but, her music seemed more interested in rap as it tried to force itself to remix with a goofy romantic.

"Russian Lit is hard, right?" She had asked during a study session one day.

Chloe had looked up from the textbook in her lap. Russian Lit was actually one Chloe's favourite and best subjects, something that Beca was aware of. "I guess."

Dark blue eyes had sparkled with an intense emotion Chloe couldn't quite place. Misery? Curiosity? Love?

"If you failed it then you could still be with the Bellas next year."

It had been worded like a suggestion, like an after-though, but Chloe could read Beca better than that. It was an order. Chloe was smart, well above average, and she had a bright future filled with numerous early job offers just waiting for her to pick what would be the best for her. She dropped her head, staring blankly at the small text on the page as she considered her options, not that she really had any. Her eyes once again met dark and she nodded. "Yeah. I could."

So Chloe paced. She paced across the floor of the retirement home, feeling her emotions flying aimlessly around her brain, uncontrollable and chaotic. She fanned herself, trying to calm her nerves and lower her temperature but nothing was working. Bellas around her prepared, mostly ignoring her panic attack, especially Beca who wouldn't even met her eyes in the mirror as Cynthia Rose covered her scalp with unnecessarily tight plaits. She panicked, Beca ignored, and then they failed, publically, again.

She wanted to go back. Back to that pillow fight and the joy she'd felt before Beca had walked in, drawing all of her attention and pulling her away from her friends. Back to aca-initiation night when she'd drawn Beca to her, pulling her close enough to breathe her in. Back to a time before she'd lost herself. Then her bedroom door opened and a small, dark figure entered, giving itself permission to be in her space, in her bed. Chloe reacted on instinct, on habit, wrapping her arms around the small body and pulling her close. As much as the pain was killing her she would never give it up because in these moments, late at night and hidden under the cover of darkness, she could convince herself that Beca was hers, had allowed her to love back. She would force herself to remain awake so that she could enjoy these few hours with her love before Beca withdrew back into her broken shell and left Chloe behind like a secret, like a mistake.

Something about tonight was different though. As Chloe's tears came Beca's breathing didn't even out, the telltale sign of her falling asleep. Chloe froze, unsure of what this meant, of what Beca wanted, needed, from her.

"Chloe?"

Chloe sucked in a deep breath, giving herself a moment to enjoy the way her name sounded rolling off Beca's mouth, said with such reverence it was almost a prayer. "Yeah?"

"Don't leave me."

There was a deep hurt in Beca's voice, in her very soul. Chloe had always known it, always understood it, and never ran from it. She knew what had happened to a little Beca Mitchell and how she had been broken and damaged. She knew that inside Beca was fragile, easily bent and bruised, even though her outside seemed deadly and protected like Fort Knox. Beca had allowed Chloe into her heart, deeper than anyone else. So yes, a little pain was fine; Chloe could live with a little pain, if it meant she had Beca.

"Never."

It was more than a promise, more than a guarantee. Chloe Beale would never, could never, leave Beca Mitchell.

Or at least that's what she'd thought before the retreat.

* * *

 _ **A/N: There she blows… yikes… please remember to review or chat to me over on Tumblr (awesam-blog). Peace folks.**_


End file.
